ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Borg Tower
The Borg Tower (formerly the Garmadon Tower) is located near the center of New Ninjago City, where the final battle took place. The tower is currently the tallest building in the city, standing at over 100 floors high. It was built by Cyrus Borg, who also invented the Nindroids. Borg Tower was where the Digital Overlord began his quest to corrupt the Nindroids and become the Golden Master. After fulfilling said purpose, he staged a final fight against the Ninja right by the tower. The battle ended with Zane sacrificing himself to vanquish the dark lord. For several years, Borg Tower dominated the skyline of Ninjago City. When the Sons of Garmadon raided the building and stole the Mask of Vengeance, Lloyd intervened and fought against them. After Lord Garmadon was resurrected, he conquered Ninjago City and defaced the outside of the building with a corrupt, black and purple color scheme. Borg Tower now serves as his personal headquarters. History Serpentine Wars Though not physically present, the Borg Tower was seen by both Krux and Master Wu as a vision of it was seen inside of the time vortex before it closed, where it would ultimately tell the exact time of when Acronix would return to Ninjago; forty years into the future. Construction After the events of "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," Cyrus Borg began constructing Borg Tower where the Overlord was defeated. It was finished sometime before the events of "The Surge", and is now a main location of New Ninjago City. The Surge Borg Tower was set as the destination of a field trip set up by Master Wu, his four Ninja heroes, and Nya for the children at Master Wu's Academy that day, and they took a non-futuristic school bus (due to Wu's preferring non-futuristic transportation) to the Tower and entered for a tour. There, they met Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L., who led the students, Wu, and Nya on the rest of the tour while Cyrus took the Ninja to his office. After giving them a statue of him containing the Techno Blades and new ninja suits, the Ninja took to the elevator. Soon after, a mysterious virus infected Borg Tower, infecting all the machinery including P.I.X.A.L. in an effort to stop the Ninja from escaping. P.I.X.A.L. informed them that their tour "ends here," with her and the machinery trying to kill Nya, Wu and the children. All of them made it past the machines, taking out some of them in the process, and eventually everything including P.I.X.A.L was disinfected. The virus remained in Borg Tower's digital system, corrupting Cyrus Borg (mainly his "spider-legs") and taking over the whole Tower (and New Ninjago City). He reinfected P.I.X.A.L., and Borg Tower remained infected for the rest of the episode. The Art of the Silent Fist Back at Borg Tower, the virus still lurks in its digital system using an infected P.I.X.A.L. to get it free. However, now that he can control Cyrus Borg's spider-legs, the virus has other plans. Once Zane has shut down New Ninjago City's power source, Borg Tower is shut down along with the rest of the city. Blackout In and under Borg Tower is a series of events that leads to trying to retrieve the virus and the retrieving of Cyrus Borg somewhere inside the tower's assembly lines. Sensei Wu is then turned into Techno Wu in the tower. In a mysterious stranger's room under the Tower, the virus and the stranger must find out how to make sure they can capture the Green Ninja for his golden powers. The Curse of the Golden Master The Tower only makes small cameos here and there in the scenes in New Ninjago City. Enter the Digiverse Borg Tower became a battle ground once again when a group of Nindroids lead by Pythor attempted to storm the tower to retrieve the Techno Blades. Aside from this, Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L. were looking for a way for the Ninja to use the techno blades and reboot the system remotely. Codename: Arcturus At Borg Tower, Sensei Wu and Garmadon were searching all of the Tower's files for Project: Arcturus, only to find nothing about it whatsoever. As a result, all they did was remember the battle with a serpentine of the same name from a long time ago. The Void During the Ninjas' mission to stop the Nindroids from getting the Golden Weapons, the tower was used as the base of operations until the Nindroids took control forcing the team to abandon the base and get to Garmadon's Monastery. The Titanium Ninja The mission for the nindroids was completed for them and The Overlord transformed into the Golden Master. The nindroids used Borg Tower's Factory to create the mech for the Overlord. After the mech was completed and the events of the nindroid assault, Borg Tower was reclaimed to Cyrus Borg. The Invitation Lloyd runs a simulation to try and obtain a replica of the Golden Armor within Borg's office. The Mask of Deception Mr. E and some other members of the Sons of Garmadon infiltrate Borg Tower to steal the Oni Mask of Vengeance, which was hidden in a secret compartment. Iron & Stone Radio Free Ninjago Notes *Borg Tower appears in the background of the "Ninjago City" level of LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. *In Season 9, the Borg Tower was taken over by the Sons of Garmadon and it was used as their base of operation. Appearances Gallery Borgtowerlowerview.jpg|Borg Tower as seen from street level. Borgtowerinsmoke.jpg|Borg Tower with New Ninjago City in ruin. Controlroomcreation.jpg Nindroidfactory.jpg|The Nindroid factory in the Borg Tower. 28EvilBTatNight.jpg|Borg Tower under control of the Overlord. 27BTLobby.jpg|Borg Tower lobby. 27BorgOffice.jpg|Cyrus Borg's office on the 100th floor. Factory341.png|The factory Factory342.png DoDBorgTower.png de:Borg Turm Pl:Wieża Borg Industries Category:2014 Category:Locations Category:Article stubs Category:Ninjago Category:Borg Industries Category:Rebooted Category:Day of the Departed Category:2016 Category:Technology Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2015 Category:Hunted